Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to sensors and sensing functionality within such communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Sensor-based systems are implemented in a variety of applications. Examples of such systems include those that include one or more devices to monitor one or more characteristics within the system. However, there are many deficiencies within such sensor-based systems including the interfacing between sensor devices and other components within the system. As an example, the interface between a sensor and a processor device can be difficult and challenging to design for a number of reasons. Many prior art devices require access to relatively high power or voltage levels to perform properly. The prior art devices do not provide adequate solutions to address applications that operate in relatively lower power or lower voltage situations. Also, certain prior art devices also are implemented using semiconductor fabrication process technology that results in devices having relatively large die size. Such prior art devices can be relatively expensive in terms of cost and consumptive in terms of size and real estate.
While a great deal of effort has been focused to address these and other challenges, there still remains a great deal of room for improvement of individual devices within sensor-based systems including sensors themselves, the interfaces between sensors and other devices, etc.